1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to golf equipment and more specifically it relates to a golf instructional aid device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous golf equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to assist golfers in gripping clubs, gauging/measuring distances and conditions, which might effect their play and in making strokes with the golf clubs. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.